The Demon Eye
by Lord Geryon
Summary: Naruto gains a new eye when Kakashi dies in a battle against the Akatsuki, but the chakra of Kyuubi changes it. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The abduction of Gaara by Akatsuki had been a surprise to many, but not to Kakashi. He had known if they were after the Kyuubi, they would want Shukaku as well.

They, being Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, and himself plus a few other Sand shinobi, had followed the Akatsuki to where they would perform the ritual to pull Shukaku from Gaara, killing the young Kazekage in the process. They were too late to stop the ritual. They weren't too late, however, to get caught up in a battle with two Akatsuki, Sasori and Deidara. Naruto and the others had engaged the Puppet user, while Kakashi had taken on the bomb maker by himself. Both Akatsuki were defeated and killed, but it was a fatal endeavor for the anonymous Sand ninja. And for Kakashi.

He had used the Mangekyou Sharingan on Deidara, knowing if the bomber had the chance, he'd wreak havok with his large explosions. It had worked wonderfully, but there was a drawback to it Kakashi was aware of when he decided to use it.

Temari and Kankuro had gone to their late brother. Temari, in a rare show of emotion, wept over her little brother's still form while Kankuro held her.

Kakashi had collapsed, Sakura tending to him. "Sakura... where's Naruto?" His voice was weak, but still steady.

The pink-haired kunoichi was concentrating on trying to heal Kakashi, but there were no visible wounds, and no organ damage that she could detect. "He's standing guard, making sure we're not ambushed." She muttered as her diagnosis jutsu completed the scan of Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened to all your chakra?"

"Please, Sakura, call Naruto over. I need... to give him something before I die." The Copy Ninja's breath caught for no apparent reason that Sakura could see, but she was growing alarmed. Something was wrong, and she was beginning to suspect Kakashi knew why.

"Naruto! Get over here, Kakashi-sensei wants you!" She never stopped looking at Kakashi, trying to figure it out. "Kakashi-sensei, you're not dying. You're just suffering from chakra depletetion."

Naruto began to walk over to the pair, still not knowing anything was wrong. This wouldn't be the first time Kakashi had ran himself into the ground. Kakashi spoke softly, to Sakura. "I used... the Mangekyou Sharingan, and I'm not an Uchiha. It's... fatal for anyone to use it that's not born with Uchiha blood."

Naruto had heard the Jounin's words, and looked dumbstruck. "Sensei... you're...?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Not Kakashi. It couldn't be happening.

Sakura had grown wide-eyed, and tears began to course down her cheeks. Her first sensei, who had been through so much with them, lay before her, dying from something he had purposefully done. "But Kakashi-sensei... why?! Why would you use it if you knew it'd kill you?!" Her voice had risen in her anguish.

"I had to... or he'd have killed some or all of you. I couldn't... let that happen." The hitches in his breath were coming more often now as his body's rythyms began to fail more rapidly, not having any chakra to regulate it. "There is no time now for grief... not yet. I have to... give you this eye, Naruto."

Naruto, and Sakura too, were silent. Give Naruto his eye? How and why were what occupied their minds, and they couldn't even begin to speak. Kakashi took charge over his one-time students, as he had then. "Sakura, Naruto, hurry. There is something else that must be done before I die, besides the transfer." His voice had the firm authority that he knew would make his students obey, and they did. The process was painful for both Kakashi and Naruto, but with Sakura's expectional medical talent, it was done quickly, at least.

Kakashi smiled softly. It was time for Naruto to complete the Sharingan, as he had done with Obito. "Naruto." The now mismatched blue and red eyes of Naruto met his sensei's one remaining eye. "You must kill me now, to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan for yourself."

At the word kill, Naruto automatically began to shake his head. "No, no, I can't kill you Kakashi. Please, I can't. You're my friend." Sakura, meanwhile, understood what Kakashi was going to say.

"You must, Naruto. You must because I am your friend. You must, because I will die anyway, and it will be painful if I die this way. It already hurts." His voice was getting weaker, and weaker.

"Sensei..." Naruto closed his eyes, a look of abject pain on his face. He dipped a hand into his kunai pouch, and drew forth one of the throwing weapons. He opened his eyes, looking at Kakashi. "I'm sorry, sensei... I'll miss you, Kakashi."

Sakura had her eyes closed as well, tears streaming down her face. "I'll miss you too, Kakashi-sensei." Her voice cracked, and she began to sob.

Kakashi smiled, a proud smile even if it was faint. "My students... you have surpassed me. I'm proud of you. And do not grieve for this ending, it is a noble and honorable way to die. For you, my friends." He closed his eye. "Do it, Naruto."

With blurry eyes, Naruto buried the kunai in Kakashi's heart. And sobbed, collapsed over his sensei's corpse, until Sakura put her arms around him and drew him into her lap, where they cried together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the death of Kakashi and the grieving of the two Leaf ninja, the group had burned the Akatsuki lair to the ground, with Gaara, Kakashi, and the others still inside. Procedure, for ninja.

The following night, Naruto had entered meditation, determined to have a chat with his companion and find out how to use the eye his sensei had left him.

"Ah, kit, you come at last." The massive glowing eyes looked out at Naruto from behind the bars of the Kyuubi's cage.

"Yeah. I want to know how to use the Sharingan." Naruto sunk into a cross legged sitting position in front of the cage. "It seems to me that it would dishonor Kakashi-sensei's sacrifice and gift not to use it."

"Indeed, kit, indeed. It would dishonor him." The great eyes lowered to be on the level with Naruto. It would surprise any outside observer that the fox and boy didn't seem to hate each other, in fact spoke more as teacher and student. A teacher that likes his student and vice versa. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you how to use it, other than applying chakra to it. That should activate it."

"What about the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Kit, I don't really know. I would imagine that it's a willed power. You'd just have to focus on wanting to use it, then activate the Sharingan. But, I have to warn you kit. The Mangekyou is dangerous to you. It won't be fatal, because of me, but it will still leave you unconcious from chakra depletetion."

"I understand, Kyuubi. Thanks for the information." He got up, preparing to leave when the Kyuubi called out to him.

"Be careful, kit, if you channel my chakra to activate the eye, it may change it. Maybe for the good, maybe for the bad. There has never been a jinchuuki with the Sharingan before."

Naruto conteplated this for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks again for the warning. Hopefully it'll be a good change." Then he left.

"Hopefully," Kyuubi remarked to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After returning Temari and Kankuro to Suna, Naruto and Sakura began their trek home.

Two nights out, a topic came up in conversation that both had been avoiding.

"Naruto, does you having the Sharingan now mean it will kill you to use it too?" Sakura sat at his side, a lot closer than she had before. Then again, nights in the desert were cold and they didn't want to risk a fire.

Naruto shook his head, realized she couldn't see it, and spoke. "No, Sakura-chan. I spoke with Kyuubi about it. He told me that it would knock me unconcious after I used the Mangekyou, but it wouldn't kill me. It won't harm me either to use the normal Sharingan, it'll just drain my chakra."

"I see." Her voice was thoughtful. "Why don't you keep it covered like... he did?" They had refused to use Kakashi's name since then, to help alleviate some of the grief.

"It's not neccessary. I think he did it more as a surprise tactic than actual need."

"I thought that might be it. He was always one for surprises." Her voice was a bit nostalgic now.

"Yeah." A silence came, and it lasted for a while.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still... love Sasuke?" His voice was laced with trepidation. He wanted to hear the answer, but he was afraid of it too.

"No, Naruto, I don't. I never did. I thought I did, mind, but it wasn't love. It was just infatuation." She sighed. "I didn't even know it for the longest time. When I think of the way I used to act with him, I feel stupid."

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan." He slid one arm around her and hugged her. He let his arm linger when she didn't stiffen or try to pull away. "The heart wants what it wants. There's no reason to feel sorry or shameful about it."

Sakura was silent for a few moments, then leaned into him. "Thanks, Naruto. That means a lot." Another silence, only a few minutes long. Then she laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto was trying to prevent himself from doing more than keeping an arm around the girl at his side, but he had wanted her for so long, he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't. He tried to enjoy the moment, but he couldn't, he was too anxious. Since she had revealed that she no longer loved Sasuke, he had to let her know. To continue it or end it, he had to do something. "Sakura-chan, I want to say something. I've always cared about you. More-"

Sakura cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips. He couldn't see her face, and briefly wondered how she'd known where his lips were, but that didn't particularly bother him when she spoke. "I know, Naruto. And, I've always cared about you too." She paused, then went on. "At first, it was just as a teammate. Then, it was a friend." Another pause as she gathered her thoughts and words. "But, since you've been back and I've seen how you've matured and grown, it's been developing into something more. Something I can't really define, but I know I like it. And I want it to continue." She removed her finger from his lips, and added, "But, I don't want to rush it either. I know your feelings are probably more developed than mine, but I want it to last, Naruto. I want to build up a relationship that will last a long time."

"Life long?" Naruto's voice was quiet.

Sakura was silent a moment. "I could see that happening, yes."

"Me too." His arm gave her shoulders a squeeze, and she leaned back into him again, closing her eyes as she laid her head back down on his shoulder.

Neither one spoke again that night, nor did they move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I've edited this chapter a little. I decided not to go with flashbacks, but start the story here. As you can see, there will be a little skipping, but once Naruto gets back to Konoha, the skipping will stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Sakura were leaping through the trees on their way home to Konoha, which was a couple of days woth of travel away. It was, despite the events of the previous few days, a good day. It was sunny, but not too hot, and there was a fair breeze rustling through the leaves.

That good day turned rather sour, however, when a dark form flickered into being on a tree branch directly in the two ninja's path. The form stood within a shadow and it was impossible to make out any details but one; the figure was wearing a cloak with red clouds embroidered on it.

Naruto and Sakura came to an abrupt halt on a tree branch several tens of meters away, and regarded the cloaked individual warily. They both knew that cloak meant trouble, bad trouble.

"Naruto-kun, how nice to see you again," the figure said calmly. They stepped out of the shadow and Naruto swore in his mind when he saw who it was; Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura paled, the last time they fought this man, it took Naruto and Kakashi to beat him. With Kakashi dead, the only hope was to run. Just when she was about to open her mouth to suggest that very plan of action, Naruto spoke. "I'm in no mood to put up with you, Uchiha."

"But you must put up with me, Naruto-kun, as I am here and I do not intend to leave."

"You uppity Uchiha are beginning to piss me off," Naruto growled. He pulled a kunai from his pouch, and spoke quietly to Sakura. "Don't try to fight him, Sakura-chan. If I lose, run. He won't bother with you unless you get in his way, it's me that he's after."

Sakura didn't get the chance to reply, because Naruto chose that moment to begin his attack by leaping to a tree limb to the side and flung his kunai at Itachi, forcing the man to step aside.

The now lone kunoichi was aware she was outmatched in this fight, and despite wanting to join in to help Naruto, she knew she'd only get in the way and force Naruto to risk himself to protect her. She decided to leap to a higher set of branches and just observe, even though it was painful to watch as Naruto engaged the cloaked Uchiha in taijutsu and got worse than he gave.

Naruto, his face still aching from a suprise jab from Itachi, was beginning to wonder if he even stood a chance at winning. He hadn't even managed to hurt Itachi yet with taijutsu. He was able to dodge a sudden flurry of blows and put Itachi off balance with a kick to the leg. Naruto took advantage of the opening to leap away, giving himself some room to enact his next plan.

Forming the custom seal of his favorite technique, Naruto focused a good amount of chakra and released it into the form of dozens of identical copies of himself scattered all around. Shadow clones, the most versatile technique a ninja could learn, if used properly.

Itachi was perfectly aware of the blond jinchuuriki's fondness of the technique and it's effectiveness. He responded by activating his Sharingan and leaping at the Naruto he thought to be real. A quick combination of strikes and he discovered it wasn't the real one when it poofed into a cloud of smoke. He was now surrounded by Naruto's clones, be he wasn't really concerned with that. He believed that the genin was no threat to him.

The real Naruto was not part of the wave of replications that suddenly rushed Itachi, he was among the several that held back so he could formulate a new plan. He couldn't beat Itachi in taijutsu, he knew that. He couldn't beat him in ninjutsu, he really only knew a few and his strongest, the Rasengan, wouldn't be able to hit Itachi due to the Uchiha's speed. He was pitiful at genjutsu, and he knew the rogue nin wasn't.

Naruto's mind could only think of one solution: Using Kyuubi's chakra to activate the eye that had been Kakashi's gift to him shortly before he jounin's death. Recalling Kyuubi's warning that the kitsune's own chakra may change the eye, he decided to risk it. The worst that could happen would be he died and that would happen anyway if he lost to Itachi.

The clones fighting Itachi had lost half their number already, and Naruto knew he had to do it now or Itachi probably wouldn't give him a second chance. Naruto closed his eyes and mentally reached for the Fox's potent chakra and Kyuubi gave it along with a sense of resignation. The Fox knew the stakes too, it was down to a life and death gamble.

With red chakra flowing through Naruto, Itachi knew which was the real one now. But, due to the clones that held back suddenly rushing to engage and delay him, he couldn't get to Naruto before the jinchuuriki focused every bit of youka to his left eye as was possible and willed it activate with its full power; the Mangekyou Sharingan.

When he opened his left eye only, the distinct three-tomoe design of the Sharingan was gone, replaced with a new design, a spiral that mimicked and mirrored the Skiki Fuujin seal. Naruto was not aware of it as he focused his one eyed gaze and will upon the Uchiha that was decimating his clones, but the spiral in his eye began to turn. As it turned, it began to spin faster and faster, until it seemed to be a spiralling staircase descending down the curved walls of a well.

A powerful drain began to be felt by Naruto as the eye began to suck up every bit of chakra in his body. Kyuubi, alarmed that the sudden drain might damage Naruto's chakra coils, pushed his own chakra into the boy and the spinning eye devoured and drew on more.

The effect Itachi felt was horrible, however, as Naruto fought to keep his focus on the Uchiha despite the drain on his and his tenant's chakra. Itachi felt pulled, stretched even, and he was only barely aware that he was no longer fighting. He was only aware of the horrible pulling sensation that was trying to rip him apart. His eyes had closed, he was trembling, and the pain had made him nauseous, but still he struggled.

Abruptly the sensations stopped for Itachi and Naruto both. Aware he was highly vulnerable, Naruto opened his eyes and tried to find the Uchiha, but his clones were standing confusedly where they had been fighting, and there was no sign of Itachi. And as the adrenaline faded, Naruto succumbed to the darkness that was trying to claim him, the price of such a massive drain on his chakra. The cry of an alarmed Sakura followed him down into unconsciousness.

Itachi, on the other hand, had opened his eyes on nothing. Nothing at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto returned to consciousness, he was aware that he was basically upright and moving. When he opened his eyes, at first all he saw was pink. Raising his head and suddenly blinking as he caught a ray of sunshine directly in his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was being carried by Sakura through the trees. It took two tries, but eventually he croaked out, "Sakura, stop."

Sakura was very much surprised by the sudden voice directly in her ear and she almost wasn't able to stop on the branch she landed on before they both went over it to the ground, a long way down.

Allowing Naruto to slide off, keeping hold of him so he wouldn't fall, she got him standing on the branch beside her. That done, she looked him up and down as he pulled out his canteen and took several long drinks. When he cleared his throat, she was surprised to discover she had been staring, and at Naruto's ass to boot. Blushing, she looked up to his face and said too cheerfully, "You seem to be fine now." Getting herself under control, she hesitated, then asked, "What happened back there? Itachi stopped fighting and it looked like he was struggling against something, then he was gone in the blink of an eye."

Naruto sighed, and pointed at his Sharingan. "This. I channeled Kyuubi's chakra to it, to make it stronger. It apparently changed it, which I knew could happen." He turned his eyes to her, and Sakura jumped before leaning forward to peer at his left eye. "What is it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"It's... different now," Sakura muttered. "It looks like a spiral." Naruto blinked at that. Sakura reached forward and pressed finger to his left brow. Activating a diagnosis technique, she focused on what it was telling her for a few moments, then sighed and dropped her hand. "According to my technique, it's no different than before. What did it do to Itachi? Or was his disappearance an escape?"

Naruto shook his head at her questions and said, "I don't what happened to him. I don't think he escaped, or he would have come back to finish me off."

Kyuubi spoke in his mind, "**I think I know what happened, kit. Your teammate said it looks like a spiral now, ask her what direction it runs from the outside to the inside.**"

When Naruto passed the question on to Sakura, she took a quick look at his eye. "It's clockwise. Why?"

Naruto didn't answer as he was listening to the Fox. "**I thought so. I suspect that your eye transformed into a demonic prison seal when you applied my chakra to it and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan.**" Naruto's mind registered confusion at that and the Fox added, "**It's a seal that transports those it's aimed at to an alternate dimension, kit. The opponent you fought is trapped there now.**"

Naruto was still confused as he was before. Itachi was in his eye? Freaky, but that wasn't super important right now. What was important was the fact they were standing around where they could be attacked by another Akatsuki member. "Let's go Sakura-chan, we'll figure it all out when we get back home and aren't in danger," Naruto told the pink-haired medic, who nodded at the wisdom of his order.

With that, the blond jinchuuriki turned and began to travel in the direction of home with Sakura following behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much, much delay, the next chapter is up. The fight scene gave me the biggest trouble ever, and it was the reason for the long, long delay.

Next time, Naruto finally returns to Konoha and the skipping stops. What happens to Naruto? What about Itachi, are we going to see him again?


End file.
